


The Crows

by Insubordinate (Malik_payne)



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Crime, Crows, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Multi, Other, Smut, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9403826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malik_payne/pseuds/Insubordinate
Summary: Joshua Dun a misdiagnosed paranoid schizophrenic is wrongfully convicted of committing a horrendous crime and Finds himself in Red Eye Mental Institution. The staff enjoy pushing him to his limits both mentally and physically, just when Josh begins to give up hope he meets fellow patient Tyler Joseph and realizes he might be able to survive this nightmare.





	

"I hear by declare Joshua William Dun to 15 years in Red Eye Mental Institution for the Murder of Hannah Fays." As the Judge banged his gavel Josh could feel his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. His throat felt dry and his palms clammy, this couldn't be happening he kept repeating in his head.

Josh stood there completely frozen as he watched his lawyer pack up his things this had to be a dream he closed his eyes as the cuffs were placed onto his wrists and willed for it to all just be a bad dream.

"Move it," An officer shoved him in the direction of an exit.

Josh complied too scared to say anything. He made sure to take in his surroundings as he was loaded into the back of a large white van. "I didn't do it," Josh whispered, "You have the wrong guy, I'm not crazy," but everything he said fell on deaf ears.

The officer cuffed his ankles to the legs of his seat making sure to secure everything. "We've got a long drive ahead of us so keep your mouth shut," he aggressively slammed the van door making Josh shrink in on himself.

On the ride to Red Eye all Josh could do was sit there and silently shake as tears rolled down his face. He looked around for a way out pulling at his cuffs he realized there was nothing he could do.

The van pulled up to the front entrance of a large building, the sinking feeling only growing worse in Josh's chest. Red Eye Mental Institution was written on the sign. While one of the officers stayed in the van the other got out and opened the van door for him.

"Please listen to me I didn't do anything!" Josh frantically shook his cuffed hands.

The guard looked him in the face "You're a murderer." He grabbed josh by the arm dragging him out of the van and roughly towards the entrance.

Outside were two men waiting by the entrance dressed in white scrubs.

"How's it going fellas?" The officer asked them handing them a piece of paper to sign along with Josh's transfer papers.

"Fine sir," said the larger one handing him back the paper, "We can take it from here." The officer nodded removing josh's cuffs and shoving him at the two men before retreating back to the van and driving off.

"Patient 0718 Joshua Dun." Read the shorter man as they began to walk him indoors. Josh stayed quiet making sure to watch every move they made in case he ever needed to get out of there.

They walked down the long corridor as they neared a solid metal door the two men signaled the guard to buzz them through.

Josh was escorted into a small waiting room where he was patted down by one of the attendants who also check to make sure he didn't have any weapons. "Change into these." he handed josh a grey jumpsuit.

Josh stood there expecting him to leave the room but instead the attendant just leaned against the door and watched him change. Josh felt embarrassment wash over him as he stripped down in front of this strange man, his hands began to shake as he pulled off his shirt and jeans. He quickly pulled on the jumpsuit creeped out by the fact the attendant had his eyes glued to his body.

"I need you to remove your shoes," josh looked down at his shoes in confusion but did as he was told handing him his black vans. The attendant placed all of josh's belongings in a see through plastic bag that had his name written on it along with the number 0718.

There was a knock at the door, a thin blond women with a stethoscope walked in. "Hello my name is Doc. Black I will be asking you a few questions today please take a seat." she gestured to the metal chair that was bolted to the floor behind josh.

"Joshua Dun, do you understand why you're now being placed in Red Eye institutions care?" she asked not bothering to look up.

"No there's been a mistake I'm not suppose to be here." Josh tried explaining.

"Yes or No answers only," she looked up irritation obvious on her face.

"Why won't anyone listen to me!" josh's eyes flooded with tears as he got up from his chair

"Mr. Dun don't make my attendant here have to sedate you." The large man gave josh a creepy smile from behind the doctor.

"I'm sorry," Josh said feeling defeated

"Now please answer the questions with yes or no responses, ok?" Josh nodded his head.

"Do you understand why you have been placed under our care?"

"No."

"Is your name really Joshua dun?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to harm yourself if you're left alone?"

"No."

"Your a paranoid schizophrenic correct?"

"No!"

"Are you feeling remorseful for the crime you've committed?"

Josh didn't respond he knew he was innocent, he wasn't dumb enough to fall for a trick question.

"Ok," Doctor black waited for a response and when she realized josh wasn't going to say anything she motioned for the attendant. "Lets get Mr. Dun here to his room we can continue this another time."

Josh was grabbed by the shoulder and escorted down another long hall, they passed through another guard station before josh was being shoved into a small room that resembled a prison cell.

"You missed breakfast, breakfast is always served at 8am lunch will be at 12pm dinner at 6pm and court yard time will be at 10am and again at 3pm you will be escorted everywhere by a guard if you get out of control you will be forcefully sedated," The attendant looked down at his list carelessly," Your treatment will begin next week." he mumbled before locking the door as he exited leaving josh by himself.

"What do you mean treatment?" Josh shouted after him.

He looked around his room it was a small 8x8 cell that consisted of a mediocre bed a sink and a toilet. There was one shelf above his bed and the Fluorescent lights that were attached to the sealing.

Josh sat on his bed closing his eyes and trying to comprehend how his life got so fucked up.

"I have to get out of here." He looked around the room frantically there was nothing he could use to break free. "I should have ran!" Why didn't I leave!" Josh threw his mattress on the floor kicking it in frustration before falling to his knees and shaking as a sob escaped his mouth. "Why did I have to be the nice guy! I should have just left her there!" He slammed his fists into the wall.

"Keep it down!" Josh could faintly hear a voice from the other side of the wall. Was he going crazy? He slid over to the small vent by the sink. "Hello?" He asked cautiously.

"I'm trying to sleep, shut up!" Came the voice.

Josh sat back he was going crazy, that's what was happening his mind was playing tricks on him.

"I'm losing it," he wiped at his face removing the remaining tears.

"Lost it a long time ago buddy," said the voice again before he heard some shuffling and the voice grew louder. "So you're the new guy," the voice asked.

Josh waited a moment before answering "Yeah?"

"Well I'm Brendon, welcome to hell buddy," Brendon let out a cackle.

Josh sat there frozen he wasn't going to make it out of here alive, he just knew it.

"What's your name?" Brendon asked

"J-josh," he stuttered out

"It's not that bad here josh, you just have to know who to hang out with. How long you in for?" He asked.

Josh didn't respond. He just sat there with his back pressed against the wall knees up to his chest.

"The last guy that had your cell was a mute didn't talk much, he cut out his own tongue to piss of Doctor Todd. It's nice to talk to someone. I'm in here for 8 years, I'll be out when I'm 32 can you believe that shit."

"15," Josh choked out. "I'm in here for 15 years, I'll be out when I'm 36."

Brendon stayed quiet for a moment, "What did you do?" He paused "you know to get 15 years."

Just when josh was about to respond he heard keys outside of his door. "Don't talk when the guards show up they're to stupid to realize this vents here," Brendon whispered. Josh didn't respond he quickly picked up the thin mattress he had thrown earlier and placed it back on his bed Just in time as the door swung open, "let's go," the guard motioned for him to get out of his cell.

"Where are you taking me?" Josh asked trying to put on a brave face.

The guard placed cuffs on him. "Where are your shoes?" He asked looking down at Josh's sock clad feet.

"The guy that brought me in here took them," josh responded timidly

The guard placed cuffs on his ankles to prevent him from leaving as he searched Josh's room to see if he was lying. "Fucking Gary," the guard huffed.

"I need a pair of shoes for the new patient," he spoke agitatedly into the radio.

"I'll send some up Nick," answered a female voice.

"Stand exactly where you are you're the front of the line." He walked over to Brendon's door and looked in through the small window.

"I need to see you or I'm not opening the door," Nick the guard warned before waiting a moment then opening Brendon's door and walking out with him hands and ankles cuffed together. The guard walked him over to josh and attached a chain around his waist and hooked Brendon's cuffs to it. "I don't want to hear a peep out of either of you." Another guard walked out of the guard station this one a lot meaner looking he began lining up the patients on the other side of the room. One by one each door opened and each patient was cuffed in the same manner Josh and Brendon had been.

"I thought you'd be ugly," Came Brendon's hushed voice from behind him.

"Who says that kind of thing?" Josh asks dumbfounded.

"Well I don't have ugly friends, for a second there I though I'd have to pretend you didn't exist," Brendon was a Narcissist he believed that having ugly friends would make  _ him _ look inferior and weak to the people around him. He didn't associate with "ugly" people.

"No talking!" The meaner looking guard shouted before moving up and down the line. "Who was it!" He pointed his baton up and down both rows.

Nick walked back from retrieving Josh's new pair of slippers.

"Put that away Ryan we don't need a repeat of last week," Nick walked up to Josh and tossed the moccasin looking slippers in front of him "slip those on we have to get going."

Josh shoved his feet into the slippers wiggling them until they were properly on his feet.

The guards looked at the 18 patients, Nick spoke " You know the rules your group A. We walk you out together in both these lines anyone speaks of tries something courtyard time will be canceled and you will all be returned to your rooms." A unison of boos erupted from the patients startling Josh in the process.

" None of that!" The guard Ryan yelled.

"Once we're outside we will remove the cuffs from you one by one and you'll have time outside until 12pm where you will continue onto the lunch room." Nick continued. "Once outside you will be under supervision of heavily armed guards don't try to fight anyone you will be shot."

Ryan shouted out "Is that understood!"

A round of groans and yes's came from the patients.

Both guards grabbed a hold of the chains attached to the person at the very front each row.

Nick grabbed onto the chain wrapped around Josh's waist and lead his group out followed by Ryan's group. Once outside and they were all released from their chains Brendon grabbed ahold of josh bringing him to sit at his usual cement picnic table.

"Shitty right?" He huffed but smiled at josh.

Josh looked around the courtyard it was fairly large cement benches were all around and they had real grass and a basketball court. Everything was enclosed behind large wire fences and guard towers.

" It could be worse," Josh remembered back to when this whole issue started and he had to spend a week in jail before his hearing. "It could be prison."

Brendon's face went blank the smile from earlier completely gone, "Dude this is a lot worse than prison."

A whistle blew as a second and third group of patients were being released into the courtyard.

"Here come by friends," Brendon's eyes lit up," told you they weren't ugly."

Josh turned in his seat his eyes fell on three very attractive men walking his way a tall thin man followed by a blond man and lastly a guy that looked around his age with dark brown hair his face furrowed at the brow and lips pursed as if in deep thought.

Josh was to worried about Brendon's earlier response to bother saying anything . 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Joshler fan fic! Hope you like it! leave me some feed back down bellow!


End file.
